BIG TIME RUSH : When Kendall Loved Me
by Sisters Of Smut
Summary: a collection of stories telling the tale of the how a romance develops between two guys. joseph and kendall used to be a bit more than friends, but after going their seperate ways, a chance meeting years later leads for old feelings to re-emerge! will kendall do whats right? contains profanity and graphic gay sex. rated M


Another mundane Monday began. I was working part time in a men's clothing store. I had been placed in the formal wear department for about three weeks now.

I despised my boss, he was a complete jack ass. I presumed he suspected I was gay and that was partly the reason why he gave me all the shit jobs. It was so tedious! Customers would come in for occasions such as weddings or corporal events. Some would buy off the rail or some would want fitting. Sometimes a fit guy would come in who would brighten my day with a pretty face, but mostly they were over fifty and smelt like coffee.

The day was going fairly quick. I had less than 15 minutes until my lunch hour, usually once that was out the way it was an easy ride til home time.

I was placing some shirts out on the rail when a customer in my section caught my eye. I saw the back of him first. He had short dirty blonde hair and no ass in his jeans, I huffed! It was just my luck to get a guy wanting a fitting right before lunch.

I turned around and carried on placing the assorted colored shirts out on the display rail, hoping that if I didn't make eye contact he would piss off and allow me to get to my lunch on time.

"Excuse me, do these come in a smaller size." Came the voice from behind me.

I rolled my eyes as I placed the last shirt on the rail and turned around to hopefully get rid of this guy. What I was expecting on turning around was some annoying customer who wanted me to miss my lunch, what I wasn't expecting was to see my old friend from college stood right in front of me with a pair of navy blue suit pants hooked over his arm.

My mouth gaped open as I struggled to get my brain in gear. "Kendall! Hey." I said shocked. I hadn't seen him for years.

Recognition hit Kendalls face and a smile emerged on him, exposing the dimples that I had always found so alluring.

"Joseph! Hi... shit, its been so long!" He said sounding pleased to see me.

"how have you been?" I asked, I felt my cheeks flush red as I remembered the last time I had seen Kendall. We had been friends for a few months while studying the same subject in college... a few study sessions alone in his room led to other things though. Kendall knew I was gay but I think curiosity got the better of him the more time he spent with me. We touched each other and kissed but that was as far as we got. I had always held a flame for him but Kendall got a girlfriend which stopped our blossoming relationship and eventually he moved away to pursue a dream in the music industry.

He stood silently with just a grin on his face.

"It's good to see you again Joseph." He said taking my hand and giving it a shake. His grip was firm and his palm was warm.

"So do you?" Kendall asked.

"Do I what?" I asked confused.

Kendall chuckled and held up the suit pants.

"Do you stock these in a smaller size, the length is fine but the waist band is too big... I couldn't find a smaller size on the rail." He explained.

His length definitely was fine! I thought to myself.

I snapped from my daze like state and tried to act as if I at least knew what I was doing.

I took the trousers from Kendall to see what type they were.

I knew for a fact that I had at least thirty pairs of these trousers in the stock room out back that were smaller sizes than what I held in my hand now but I wasn't stupid.

"They erm... they get ordered in... because the sizes are slightly larger than average in this make. I can... measure you up?" I said trying to not make it sound sexual, but failed miserably.

Kendall smiled then let out a little chuckle as he looked down at his feet.

"They are the perfect colour that I need so measure away." Kendall replied looking amused. He ran his hand through his hair. He was so good looking still it was almost ridiculous.

"Okay... just through here then." I said gesturing for him to follow me in to the fitting room. I grabbed the tape measure and slung it over my shoulder.

This was way more fun than having an average lunch hour.

Kendall walked in behind me in to the fairly small square room, it didn't have a door, but a very heavy green curtain a large full length mirror and a chair in the corner.

I got the clip board down that hung on a hook in the fitting room I would need it to write Kendalls measurements down.

"Okay just stand naturally." I said as I wrapped the measuring tape around his waist.

Kendall pulled his shirt up slightly so the tape lay flat against his skin. I couldn't help but notice the little trail of hair from his tummy button leading like a treasure trail towards his navel.

I looked up to Kendall, he had caught me looking. I felt my cheeks flush again.

I then bent down and took his outside leg measurement from hip to ankle. touching Kendalls legs; even though they were dressed in his own trousers still made my dick rise. He was always the guy I thought of as 'the one that got away'.

I stood up and jotted down the leg length in inches on to the clip board.

Kendall fidgeted around as he stood. I guessed he was growing impatient. I presumed he was a busy guy and had better places to be than stick around in changing rooms with me.

"Almost done." I said with a smile. Kneeling down again and preparing myself for the inside leg measurements.

I placed one end of the measuring tape against Kendalls inner ankle. I then stretched the tape up and worked my way towards the top inner thigh.

I felt nervous doing it, usually I could do this twenty times a day on normal guys and it be the most boring job ever but right here, right now with Kendall it was turning me on like crazy.

I finished taking the measurement and removed the tape. Unintentionally my hand brushed only ever so slightly against the crotch area of Kendalls trousers.

I could feel he was hard, which shocked me and when I looked down just to make sure I wasn't mistaken I could see he was hard. A distinct bulge was protruding from him.

My face blushed again for the third time in so many minutes.

"Sorry... I er... im sorry." Kendall said looking completely flustered himself.

I laughed. "Trust me it's fine" I said trying to take the tension out of the situation for him. " I will take it as a compliment." I joked trying to not make a big deal of it but Kendall lips then crashed hard against mine causing me to drop my clip board.

I was in complete shock. His breath was sweet and his tongue soft as it gate crashed in to my mouth.

He pulled away as quick as the kiss began.

"Im so sorry... fuck... " he said looking shocked at his own actions.

The two of us then looked at each other in silence before a mutual desire to kiss again struck.

The scruff on Kendalls chin scratched against my face as our lips joined.

"This is wrong." Kendall said as he pulled away from me again. They were the same words he had used years ago the first time we kissed.

I grabbed his dick in my hand through his pants. "But you want it right?" I asked breathlessly, realising that this would be a once in a life time opportunity to get what I want for a change.

Kendall didn't respond as such but he groaned seductively and yanked at the buckle of my uniformed pants.

I took that as a yes.

We fumbled around pulling at each other's clothes. I stumbled back in to the chair that sat in the corner of the fitting room, I leaned back realising I was creasing the navy blue suit pants that I had lay on the back of the chair.

Kendall opened up and released my dick from my boxers. He pulled my feet from my clothing until my bottom half was naked, Eagerly he dropped to his knees and placed my erect cock in his mouth.

"Oh... fuck!" I said placing my hands on the top of his head.

Kendall sucked on my slowly, curiously, while I sat in the chair and watched. His eyes were shut. I honestly wasn't sure if this was his first dude on dude proper action, a spur of the moment choice to relive old feelings?

Kendall pulled his mouth off my throbbing shaft and stroked it slowly with his hand. He gently lifted my balls with his other hand and began to lick underneath them.

Bit by bit, his tongue edged back to my ass crack. I moaned and instinctively pulled my knees toward my chest, exposing more of my ass to Kendall.

Kendall removed his hand from my cock completely and used both hands to spread my cheeks. His tongue quickly found and began to swirl about the ring of muscle it was seeking, causing me to moan in sheer pleasure. I took my own dick in my hand and tugged away while Kendall lapped at my hole.

"Not too fast," Kendall cautioned as he saw me playing with myself. "I want to do so much with you... unless you want to stop, of course?" he asked uncertain. He was very much in control of this entire seduction.

"God no," I responded shocked that my voice was now heavy and raspy. "Though I'm not sure how much longer I can hold back." I replied honestly. The thought of Kendall over the years just doing this to me was enough to make me cum, let alone watching him while he took complete advantage of me.

"try!" Kendall said, then skillfully began to push inside my ass with his tongue. This definitely was not Kendalls first gay experience.

I gasped as he began to probe my innermost depths.

After a minute or two, Kendall removed his tongue from me and popped his finger in his mouth, I moaned as he then gently pressed the finger inside of me. With a bit of time, Kendall had the digit deep inside me and was moving it all around.

I felt like my insides were electrified. I could see I was leaking precum and stopped stroking my shaft, for fear I would explode.

"Oh God, please tell me you're going to fuck me soon." I begged wanting more.

Kendall looked into my eyes and smiled, his finger still stabbing in to me.

"If that's what you want." he replied

Kendall sat up straight from his kneeling position on the floor, He then forcefully removed me from the chair, spinning me around, he invited for me to bend over it. Soon enough I could feel Kendalls cockhead against my ass opening as Kendall lined himself up. I then felt a slowly increasing pressure. After a few seconds, the pressure was great enough that my anal ring began to give way...

I moaned out loudly as penetration began.

Kendall was slow and tender about the process, massaging my chest and shoulders through my shirt as he pushed deeper inside the me. Every now and then he would pull back out a tiny bit, giving my anal walls a chance to relax before he began to push in. All through it, I breathed and moaned in delight.

Once Kendall was fully inside, he flexed the muscles around his shaft, causing his erection to shift inside his me. I shivered each time. Once Kendall was sure I was relaxed, he began a slow pistoning motion. Every few strokes, he would change his angle just a bit. I moaned again as my insides were massaged and more fully opened in the process.

After a bit, Kendall hit the perfect angle and his cock head grazed my prostate as he pushed in. My whole body spasmed as the most intense jolt of pleasure struck me.

Kendall reached down as I leaned over the chair and wrapped his hand around my shaft and began to stroke it in time to his own thrusts. I just moaned, unable to do or say anything else through the pleasure.

It took only few more seconds before I exploded. I grunted and moaned as my orgasm hit. My cum shooting all over the navy blue suit pants. I could feel my anal muscles spasming around Kendalls shaft, which continued to move in and out of me.

The most amazing sound filled my ears as I heard Kendall climax inside me.

"Ugh... Joseph..." he groaned.

Those are the words I will take to my grave as my life being complete. Making Kendall cum. My ultimate fantasy over the years that I couldn't get out of my head.

After the spontaneous fuck in the fitting room, Kendall went back to his reserved old self. I was disappointed. I was hoping for at least a phone number to stay in contact again. But all he queried was for when his made-to-measure trousers would be ready for collection.

I told him Friday

"Maybe we could catch up... properly?" I asked naively.

Kendall just looked at me and smiled. The atmosphere seemed awkward and he left.

* * *

Friday arrived and it went by excruciatingly slow. There was no sign of Kendall at all. I even skipped lunch just incase he came in while I was away.

Ten minutes before closing though my heart rose up in to my mouth as I saw him walk towards me. He was dressed casually today.

"Joseph... hey!" He chirped.

"Hi... I will just grab your order." I said acting professional, playing down that I was bothered that he had just left the other day.

I walked in to the store room and collected the clothing that kendall had ordered. When I returned to the shop floor Kendall was on his cell talking to someone.

I placed the suit on the checkout counter where Kendall stood and rung up his payment.

He chatted away constantly on his phone. Clamping it inbetween his cheek and his shoulder as he rummaged in his pocket for his wallet.

His debit card came out and he payed for his items.

A single nod came from him as a way of thanks and he walked away with his bag, still talking on his cell.

I felt gutted, not even getting the chance to talk. I closed up my section and left, slinging my jacket over my shoulder as I walked out the door of the shop.

Walking along the sidewalk I kicked a can in to the road.

"Joseph! Wait up!" I heard call from behind.

I turned and saw Kendall, he was sat in his car with the windows down.

I didn't say anything, being honest I felt a bit pissed at him.

"You wanna have that catch up?" He called, his dimples showing a true smile.

"You sure?" I asked.

He nodded. "Get in!" He said leaning over and unlocking the passenger side door.

I walked towards him and jumped in the car. the radio was playing which took away the awkward silence as he drove. nothing suitable was coming to my mind.

Kendall drove me to a pleasant looking house.

"I'm just staying here while I'm in town." He explained as we got out the car and walked up the path to the front door.

On walking in I was met with a neat looking house, modern furniture, light colours and huge Windows which beamed in the afternoon sun.

"About the other day..." Kendall began.

"Honestly... forget it." I said realising that sometimes getting what you want isn't always what it seems.

"Joseph, the thing is... I don't want to. I don't want to forget it. The changing room... that was fucked up but truth be told I wanted it. I saw you working in the shop last week and couldn't get you out of my fucking brain. So I kind of just wasted 300 bucks on this suit just so I could talk to you again after all these years." He said looking down at his feet.

"Seriously?!" I asked shocked.

"I hoped that if we did... you know.. fuck, then it would get you out of my head. But it's made me crave you more. Even more than I used to." He said looking up and stroking his hand on my face.

"Kendall I've never gotten over you. I've always thought that we had this chemistry, I've never felt about anyone the way I felt about you."

Kendall and I looked at each other for a moment. His hand still on my face, his thumb stroked my cheek.

Leaning in ever so slowly Kendall kissed me. It wasn't anything like the other day. This was sensual, like the first time we had kissed in his room at college.

His tongue teased it's way in to my mouth. His breath tasting of mint today. His lips left mine and trailed down my neck, I felt the flick of his tongue on my skin every now and again which made a shiver run up my spine.

"You want to take this upstairs?" Kendall rasped out as he kissed my collar bone.

I nodded, and he led me up the stairs. Walking in to the first room we reached, Kendall let go of my hand and took his shirt off in front of me, then followed his pants and boxers until he was completely naked.

I couldn't help but admire him, his lightly tanned skin and insanely erect cock that flopped about. I smiled and took my own clothes off.

Swaggering over to Kendall I pushed him down on to the bed and crawled on top of him. Kissing him again. His soft lips making my dick so hard as it dug in to his pelvis, I was so conscious of his own cock as it rested against my skin.

I rubbed my hand down his torso, pausing the kiss to take a good look at his beauty. Kendall was slim, his small waist so appetizing too look at. My fingers traced down his chest. I moved my body down and placed his nipple in my mouth, flicking it back and forth with my tongue.

"Oh.. Joseph.." I heard Kendall moan in ecstasy as I aroused him further.

My cock stiffened more as he used my name. I moved back up and kissed him eagerly, leaving my hand to grip at his shaft as I slowly tugged on him.

"Mmmm, fuck that feels good... I wanna touch you too." He murmured out then bit his lip in pleasure.

I rolled to the side of Kendall allowing him easy access to my cock, our heads lay together as I tugged on him and he wanked me with his long fingers gripped tightly around my dick.

I bit playfully on Kendalls lip as he played with me in his hand. The feel of him pleasuring me while I yanked his dick was almost too much. He was so attractive and turned me on far too quickly.

"I'm gonna cum." I breathed out heavily.

Kendall let go of me quickly and moved his body, placing my dick in his mouth. I had no choice but to let go of him. his tongue swirling around the head of my shaft as he bobbed back and forth wanting my juice inside him.

I watched on as his mouth glided over me, his saliva dripping down on to my balls.

"Oh god..." I called out as I felt fit to blow my load.

Kendall picked up his pace, knowing I was close. He inserted me further in to him, letting me enjoy the warmth of his moist mouth all over my length.

"Uh... oh god." I groaned as my back arched and I grasped tightly at the bed sheets around me while I shot my white hot cum in to his mouth.

I relaxed down on the bed, my back now flat against the mattress as my chest heaved in and out as I recovered from my orgasm.

After swallowing my load, Kendall delicately licked around my bell-end, it was almost too much for me to take as my cock remained sensitive from my climax.

I lay there enjoying his soft tongue while I caught my breath.

Kendall eventually sat in to a kneeling position as I remained laying on his bed. I then watched on in sheer delight as he began to wank himself as he leaned over me.

His arm looked tense, his muscles and veins noticeable as he went hard on himself.

Kendall lifted his head up, his eyes were closed but he faced up to the ceiling as he groaned.

"I'm gonna cum Joseph... ah God... I'm gonna cum!" He said through gritted teeth as he tugged so hard and fast. His dick was glistening already.

I watched intently, my own dick now rising again.

"Ah... yeh!" Kendall moaned as his warm white ropes of seed hit me, it landed mostly on my cock, the feel and look of it amazing. It tickled gently as it dripped down my shaft.

Collapsing on the bed next to me Kendalls erratic heartbeat could easily be heard.

"I've waited.. five years to do... that." He said clearly out of breath.

I rubbed his cum in to my dick, the slippery feel of it out of this world.

"How do you feel now that you have done it." I asked cautiously.

Kendall leaned over and kissed me.

"Like I want more." He replied, a sexy smile on his face which showed me the dimples I had become so attracted to all those years ago.

* * *

_author note: will update josephs next meeting with kendall soon_

_much love natalie x_


End file.
